A Phantom of the Opera and The Girl
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Based on The Phantom Of The Opera, 25th anniversary, Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom of The Opera, is in 2013, a girl comes to Paris, and he is interested in her, she is called Darcy Halliwell
1. A New Girl

Based on The Phantom Of The Opera, 25th anniversary, Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom of The Opera, is in 2013, a girl comes to Paris, and he is interested in her, she is called Darcy Halliwell

* * *

Darcy is a 4'11 girl, she is short, long curly hair and dark brown, green eyes, she is white with a light tan, she is thin, but she has a good body for her age, she is 18, she is very beautiful, she is myopic, she wears black rimmed glasses and thick, Darcy had her backpack, is new to the academy, she sleeps in a room, was the former Christine, All the boys and the girls watched at Darcy

"Hello, who are you?" A woman with dark blond curly hair and says dryly, she asks with a bitter voice

"Hello, are you Professor Kate Alexander?, I'm Darcy Halliwell, the new" Darcy says seramente, she said nervously

"Yes I am, ah the new girl, the girl who came late, you sit there" Kate says furiously, she is bitter, she started laughing

Darcy nods, she sat down, the girl who is next to Darcy, is the niece of the director Giry, Gracie Giry, she is 5'5 ", she is of medium height, long straight hair color Rubio gold, lapis lazuli blue eyes, meaning blue eyes very dark, very pale skin like porcelain color, full lips, thin physique but within normal for a 18 year old girl

"Hi, I'm Gracie Giry, I am the niece of Director Giry, you are Darcy Halliwell" Gracie says gently, she laughs like crazy

"Hi Gracie, nice to meet you, yes I am, the new girl, ah" Darcy says gently, she smiles, she nods

"Equally Darcy, why were you late?" Gracie says seriously, she asked a question to Darcy

"What happens is that my Aunt pay my scholarship, and took too long, so get to almost half of the course" Darcy swallowed, she said in a calm tone and low

Gracie nods, they began to write, a girl with red hair and smooth and long, brown eyes, pale white skin with freckles, she is Daphne Laurent, she looked with indifference and hatred at Darcy, Darcy turns and sees the redhead, she looks back at her notebook, The class of music history, it's over, Darcy kept her notebook

the next class is music, with Professor Robert Thomas, she sat in the background, she is very unsure of herself and shy, she adjusts her glasses, Professor Thomas approached her, Darcy looks up and she watched the teacher

"Tell me your name, miss," Robert said with a rough voice

"Darcy Halliwell " Darcy says scared

"Ah New girl, you can sing a song, good half, I want to hear your wonderful voice, I think, that you have it" Robert says gently, he smiles

Darcy nods, she gets up from the desk, and takes a step forward, she swallowed, she cleared her throat, the other stood watching her, Darcy feels uncomfortable, Robert stared at, he smiles, she feels much more nervous, she suffers from stage fright, but not extreme

_**"Rain falls on my**_  
_**Night falls at last**_  
_**And now you're not here**_  
_**Now the story is over**_  
_**Our book was closed**_  
_**And there remains no more, just memories and love**_  
_**I can see em here and feel my**_  
_**And although we are not together**_  
_**I still keep em my**_  
_**Sweetest thing your love**_  
_**You forgot bitter**_  
_**And I do not want anything, just know my love"** _Darcy sang, her voice is sharp, angelic, sweet, she is light Soprano, Robert applauded

"Bravo, your voice is beautiful, but I note that you are insecure, you come here to learn," Robert says gently, he knows

Darcy seated, she sits back down, Erik heard her voice, he smiles and sees the girl, she was writing something, Daphne goes to her, Darcy closed her notebook, she sighed, Daphne laughed at her, Darcy does not say anything, she just stares at the red-haired girl

"You sing very well, but I do better than you, make sure you know not high, well I do" Daphne said in a calm voice, she boasted that she made better than Darcy

"Thank you, really, great, well I have to go eat, bye" Darcy said with a low voice, she went to eat

Darcy went to eat, she sat alone at a table, she's new, she had a metal tray with Neapolitan sauce with pasta, mineral water, she was eating, Gracie came to her, she sat on the table, she smiles, Darcy kept eating, Gracie opened her mouth

"Hey, let's be friends, I am so of crazy, let's get together" Gracie greets her, she says with a tone funny and crazy

"Hi Gracie, yes, it does not matter, well let's get together" Darcy says gently, she smiles

they are eating, a guy with short hair and smooth dark blond, blue eyes, he is shaped oval face, is a very tall guy, he measured 6'4 "and is muscular and robust, he looked at Darcy with interest and curiosity, that boy smile, he slowly approached the girls at the table, he has about 25 years ago, he was in front of them. Darcy watched with shyness and fear

"Hello beautiful girls, I'm Drake Van Holing, I am the master of the Opera Garnier" Drake was saying gently, he smiled

"Hello, nice to meet Drake, I'm Gracie Giry, I am the niece of Madame Giry" Gracie says gently, she laughs like crazy

"Nice to meet Gracie, you're beautiful, and what who are you, sweetheart?" Drake says gently, he smiles, and he tells at Darcy

"She's my friend Darcy Halliwell, she's shy" Gracie says laughing, she introduces her friend at Drake

Drake smiles, Darcy sighed, she blushes, Erik watched the three people, she gets up from the table and went to her room, she was running, she was very nervous, she threw herself on the bed, Darcy is very shy, she was crying, Darcy feels silly

**"I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes**

**I'm tryin' to keep my cool, I know it shows**  
**I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turnin' red**  
**I'm searchin' for the words inside my head**

**I'm feelin' nervous**  
**Tryin' to be so perfect**  
**'Cause I know you're worth it**  
**You're worth it, yeah**

**If I could say what I want to say**  
**I say I wanna blow you away**  
**Be with you every night**  
**Am I squeezing you too tight?" **Darcy was singing, she is very sad, she stopped singing, Darcy was silent, Erik heard her voice, and smile, Darcy took off his glasses, Darcywiped her eyes full of tears, Erik puts serious face, he feels like Darcy, they are pariahs

"Who goes there?, I know you're hiding, what do you want?" Darcy says, her voice rough, she was calm

"Do you want me?, Your really want to know who I am?" The Voice of Erik said, he listened unsafe

"Yes" is the only thing that Darcy could tell she was very scared

She rose from the bed, and moved toward the mirror, she laughed, she thinks she's crazy, she looked in the mirror, and then she saw something that froze the breath, she saw a man, taller than her 6'1 ", slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, a mask white on the right side of her face, she was paralyzed

"Are You The Phantom Of The Opera?" Darcy says scared

"Obviously, you're the New, Darcy Halliwell, your voice is beautiful, I wanted to be his tutor in song, That if you want it, Darcy?" Erik says quietly, he laughs like crazy

"Oh, everybody knows me, thanks, I do want you to teach me to sing" Darcy says she is nervous

"We begin tonight, see you in the night" Erik says laughing, he disappears, Darcy was surprised


	2. Music

Based on The Phantom Of The Opera, 25th anniversary, Ramin Karimloo as the Phantom of The Opera, is in 2013, a girl comes to Paris, and he is interested in her, she is called Darcy Halliwell


End file.
